callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Der Eisendrache
Der Eisendrache (pol. Żelazny smok) – dziewiętnasta mapa trybu zombie występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Jest ona częścią DLC Awakening. Opis Akcja mapy odbywa się w austriackim zamku i kontynuuje ona wydarzenia mapy The Giant. W związku z tym gracze ponownie wcielają się w odmłodzone oryginalne postacie: Tanka Dempsey'a, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena. Der Eisendrache charakteryzuje się przede wszystkim wieloma nawiązaniami do poprzednich map a zwłaszcza do Mob of the Dead i Origins. Tak więc powracają tutaj takie funkcje jak elektryczna pułapka, MTD, Der Wunderfizz, z którego można wylosować chociażby Electric Cherry czy Widow's Wine i wymagająca zbudowania rakietowa tarcza. Można także tu wspomnieć o piekielnych psach, odnowionej wersji Panzer Soldata oraz machinie śmierci, która pod postacią power-upa dostępna jest również na pozostałych mapach. Wśród nowych, choć wzorowanych na starych, funkcjach można wyróżnić dostarczający przedmioty wagon (wzorowany na gondoli) i Wundersphere (połączenie wyrzutnika i windy grawitacyjnej). Oprócz tego na mapie znajdują się trzy smoki, które podobnie jak Cerber zjadają zombie. Nakarmienie ich zapewnia dostęp do jednej z Cudownych Broni, jaką jest Gniew starożytnych. Łuk ten z kolei może zostać ulepszony na cztery różne sposoby, zupełnie jak kostury żywiołów. W ten sposób otrzymuje się kolejne Cudowne Bronie: Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc, Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm, Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet i Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm. To wszystko jednak nie oznacza, że mapa nie wprowadza nic nowego. Warto tu wspomnieć o dwóch nowych pułapkach: promieniu śmierci i pułapce bramowej. Nowością jest także druga, wymagająca zbudowania Cudowna Broń – Ragnarok DG-4 oraz specjalna broń do walki wręcz jaką jest przepychacz. Pomieszczenia Pomieszczenie startowe Gracze rozpoczynają rozgrywkę w średniej wielkości pomieszczeniu obok jednego z wagonów. Tuż przed nimi rzuca się w oczy możliwy do podniesienia bezpiecznik. Można go wykorzystać do ponownego wezwania wagonu, dzięki znajdującemu się za nim panelowi. W pomieszczeniu startowym na ścianach dostępne są do kupienia Sheiva i RK5. Zombie natomiast wydostają się przez jeden spawn i pięć barykad. Przed jedną z nich znajduje się lądowisko Wundersphere, a przy innej automat GobbleGum. Na piętrze stoi również maszyna Quick Revive. W pomieszczeniu startowym zlokalizowane są trzy bramy. Dwie z nich kosztują 750 punktów i prowadzą na teren przedbramia i do sali trofeów. Trzecia wymaga najpierw zasilania i do tego czasu blokuje dostęp do krypty. Przedbramie Przedbramie dzieli się na dwie części z czego do tej drugiej można dostać się jedynie przez dolny dziedziniec. W tej pierwszej natomiast znajdują się jedna barykada i trzy spawny zombie. Na ścianie dostępny do kupienia jest KRM-262, a pod jedną ze ścian stoi Double Tap Root Beer. Naprzeciwko niego można spotkać jeszcze automat GobbleGum oraz kosztującą 1000 punktów bramę, której otwarcie umożliwia przejście na dolny dziedziniec oraz skorzystanie z pułapki bramowej. Druga część znajduje się w pomieszczeniu nad bramami. Spotkać tam można jedną barykadę i jeden spawn zombie, a przy nim stół do budowania. Na ścianie dostępny do kupienia jest L-CAR 9, a na końcu pomieszczenia stoi Wundersphere. Obok można usunąć szczątki prowadzące do pierwszej części. Kosztują one 500 punktów. Dolny dziedziniec Dolny dziedziniec jest już nieco większym obszarem, gdzie można spotkać jedną barykadę i sześć spawnów zombie. Składa się on z dwóch części. W tej dolnej można spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losującą, a obok niej drzwi prowadzące do składu amunicji. Pozostają one zamknięte do czasu włączenia zasilania. Nad nimi można jeszcze dostrzec głowę smoka, jedną z trzech, których nakarmienie zapewnia dostęp do Gniewu starożytnych. W górnej części obszaru można z kolei spotkać lądowisko Wundersphere i dostępny do kupienia na ścianie VMP. Obok niego znajdują się kosztujące 1250 punktów szczątki, które prowadzą do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych. Po drugiej stronie bez żadnych opłat można dostać się do pomieszczenia z zaopatrzeniem, drugiej części przedbramia i do bastionu. W ostatnim przypadku konieczne jest jednak włączenie zasilania. Ponadto w górnej części znajdują się jeszcze dwa miejsca ze szczątkami, których usunięcie pozwala zeskoczyć do dolnej części. Kosztują one po 500 punktów każde. Pomieszczenie z zaopatrzeniem Pomieszczenie z zaopatrzeniem jest niewielkim obszarem dostępnym po otwarciu przejścia na dolny dziedziniec. Znajdują się w nim jeden spawn zombie i Der Wunderfizz. Ponadto na ścianie można kupić Vesper. Pomieszczenia mieszkalne Na pomieszczenia mieszkalne składa się dość ciasny obszar kilku pokoi. Zombie wydostają się tam przez dwa spawny i trzy barykady. W jednym z pokoi znajduje się Der Wunderfizz, a w innym KN-44 na ścianie. Na końcu obszaru można natomiast otworzyć bramę prowadzącą do zbrojowni. Kosztuje to 1500 punktów. Sala trofeów Sala trofeów to obszar złożony z dwóch pomieszczeń. Na jej terenie zombie wydostają się przez pięć barykad i trzy spawny. W pierwszym pomieszczeniu na jednej ze ścian można kupić L-CAR 9. Zaraz za nim, przy krawędzi stoi maszyna Mule Kick. Nieco dalej znajduje się już kolejne pomieszczenie, a w nim automat GobbleGum i KRM-262 na ścianie. Obok broni pozostają jeszcze kosztujące 1000 punktów szczątki, które umożliwiają wejście na górny dziedziniec. Górny dziedziniec Górny dziedziniec obejmuje nieco większą przestrzeń niż dolny. Na ścianach można kupić dwie bronie: Kuda i Vesper. W pobliżu tej pierwszej można spotkać miejsce na skrzynkę losującą i Wundersphere, a w innej części obszaru jedno z lądowisk. Przed wejściem do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych znajduje się jeszcze elektryczna pułapka. Z górnego dziedzińca można dostać się do baraków lub pokoju radiowego, co nie wymaga ponoszenia kosztów. Możliwe jest również przejście do bastionu i centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych, ale dopiero po włączeniu zasilania. Do tego drugiego pomieszczenia można także dostać się, usuwając kosztujące 1250 punktów szczątki. Baraki Baraki to małe, długie pomieszczenie, w którym znajdują się dwa spawny zombie. Oprócz automatu GobbleGum nie można tam spotkać żadnych innych funkcji. Baraki sąsiadują z pomieszczeniem radiowym i centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych. Wejście do tego pierwszego nie wymaga żadnych punktów, w przeciwieństwie do drugiego, gdzie koszt usunięcia szczątków wynosi 1250 punktów. Pokój radiowy Pokój radiowy jest małym pomieszczeniem wewnątrz wieży zegarowej. Mimo że składa się z dwóch poziomów, to znaleźć w nim można tylko i wyłącznie jeden spawn zombie. Centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych Centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych to niezbyt obszerne miejsce, które wita pierwszych odwiedzających je graczy charakterystyczną muzyką. Wewnątrz znajduje się druga głowa smoka potrzebna do zdobycia Gniewu starożytnych. Po obu jej stronach można dostrzec miejsce na skrzynkę losującą oraz stół do budowania. Na parterze pomieszczenia znajdują się jeszcze maszyna Speed Coli oraz M8A7 na ścianie. Na piętrze natomiast można spotkać Der Wunderfizz oraz kosztującą 1500 punktów bramę prowadzącą do zbrojowni. Ponadto w dwóch miejscach gracz może szybko zeskoczyć na dół, jednak musi wcześniej usunąć szczątki. Kosztują one po 500 punktów. Na terenie centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych zombie wydostają się przez cztery barykady. Zbrojownia Dotarcie do zbrojowni jest pierwszym celem graczy. Znajduje się tam bowiem włącznik zasilania, który otwiera przejścia do bastionu, składu amunicji, krypty rodzinnej, krypty, a także główne wejście do centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych. Oczywiście w zbrojowni nie powinno zabraknąć możliwości uzbrojenia się. W tym przypadku na ścianach można kupić HVK-30 oraz nóż Bowie'go. Obok tej drugiej broni, pod ścianą stoi również maszyna Stamin-Up, a niżej, pod schodami automat GobbleGum. Do zbrojowni zombie dostają się przez jedną barykadę i trzy spawny. Gracz natomiast może się stamtąd wydostać, udając się np. do bastionu. Bastion Bastion jest pierwszym z pomieszczeń, do których można dostać się dopiero po włączeniu zasilania. Tuż obok drzwi znajdują się miejsce na skrzynkę losującą oraz jedna z trzech platform Pack-a-Puncha. Po drugiej stronie natomiast można dostrzec Wundersphere. Ponadto niemalże cały teren bastionu jest w zasięgu działania promienia śmierci, którego panel znajduje się przed Wundersphere. Pułapka może przydać się do powstrzymania odradzających się w trzech miejscach zombie. Skład amunicji Skład amunicji jest małym pomieszczeniem ze schodami, łączącym dolny dziedziniec z kryptą. Wewnątrz znajdują się tylko jedna barykada i HVK-30 na ścianie. Krypta rodzinna Krypta rodzinna to kolejne niewielkie pomieszczenie. Łączy ono centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych i kryptę. Na środku znajduje się grobowiec, a po jego obu stronach dwie barykady. Za nim natomiast można odebrać Gniew starożytnych po nakarmieniu wszystkich smoków. Krypta Krypta jest najbardziej nietypowym obszarem na mapie. Jej charakterystycznym punktem jest piramida otoczona czterema grobowcami, służącymi do ulepszania Gniewu starożytnych. Między każdym z nich znaleźć można cztery kamienne płyty. Zatrzymanie się na jednej powoduje wciśnięcie i podświetlenie jej. Aby na stałe ją aktywować, należy postać na niej chwilę. Prawidłowo wciśnięta płyta sygnalizowana jest charakterystycznym dźwiękiem, a po zejściu z niej pozostaje podświetlona. Gdy wszystkie zostaną aktywowane, w krypcie zostaje włączona antygrawitacja. Działa ona przez 50 sekund po czym ponownie włącza się po 60 sekundach. Dzięki niej możliwe jest bieganie po ścianach krypty. Znaleźć na nich można sześć kamiennych płyt. Wciśnięcie pięciu z nich powoduje odkrycie broni do kupienia, jaką jest BRM. Ta najbardziej oddalona od piramidy płyta wywołuje natomiast pojawienie się na 10 sekund power-upa Machina śmierci. Znaleźć go można nad stołem do budowania przy piramidzie. Po jej drugiej stronie gracz może również nakarmić ostatniego smoka. Tuż za nim znajduje się druga platforma Pack-a-Puncha, a na lewo od niej – automat GobbleGum. Dalej kryje się niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym stoi maszyna Juggernog, a na ścianie można kupić KN-44. Na prawo od platformy Pack-a-Puncha, gracz trafi na kosztujące 1500 punktów przejście do laboratorium. W krypcie na ziemi znajdują się jedna barykada oraz pięć spawnów zombie. Podczas działania antygrawitacji zombie mogą również atakować biegających po ścianie graczy, korzystając z trzech otworów. Laboratorium Laboratorium jest niewielkim pomieszczeniem, w którym pierwszą rzucającą się w oczy rzeczą jest MTD. Dzięki niemu gracz może teleportować się na teren platformy rakiety. Kosztuje to 500 punktów. Oprócz tego w laboratorium znajdują się dwie barykady oraz jeden spawn zombie. Platforma rakiety Teren platformy rakiety to miejsce, w którym przebywanie jest dość ryzykowne. Spowodowane jest to tym, że co jakiś czas odbywa się tam test rakiety. Z tego powodu gracz musi schować się w hangarze lub całkiem opuścić obszar, aby nie zostać powalonym. Kolejnym zagrożeniem są oczywiście zombie odradzający się w dziesięciu miejscach oraz wychodzący przez jedną barykadę. Na szczęście na ścianach można kupić bronie. Są nimi VMP oraz mina pułapka. Przy samej rakiecie można natomiast znaleźć trzecią platformę Pack-a-Puncha, maszynę Der Wunderfizz oraz Wundersphere. Za pomocą MTD gracz może wrócić do laboratorium, a dzięki lądowisku — dostać się tu z bastionu, używając Wundersphere. MPD Podczas wykonywania 7. kroku easter egga My Brother's Keeper, gracze mają okazję wejść do MPD. Wewnątrz odbywa się walka z wielkim opiekunem. Na okrągłym, dość sporym obszarze z pięcioma kolumnami nie ma żadnych zombie. Zamiast nich w dwudziestu pięciu miejscach odradzają się szkielety. W kolejnych fazach walki w pomieszczeniu pojawiają się również grupy Panzer Soldatów i piekielnych psów. Obszar można opuścić dopiero po pokonaniu opiekuna. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Opiekun brata|Na Eisendrache, wyeliminuj jedynego.|Srebrne|75}} Śmierć z góry|Na Eisendrache, zabij zombie gdy lecisz z Wundersphere.|Brązowe|5}} Galeria Der_Eisendrache_pomieszczenie_startowe_1.png|Pomieszczenie startowe Der_Eisendrache_pomieszczenie_startowe_2.png|Pomieszczenie startowe Der_Eisendrache_przedbramie_1.png|Przedbramie – część pierwsza Der_Eisendrache_przedbramie_2_1.png|Przedbramie – część druga Der_Eisendrache_przedbramie_2_2.png|Przedbramie – część druga Der_Eisendrache_dolny_dziedziniec_1.png|Dolny dziedziniec Der_Eisendrache_dolny_dziedziniec_2.png|Dolny dziedziniec Der_Eisendrache_pomieszczenie_z_zaopatrzeniem.png|Pomieszczenie z zaopatrzeniem Der_Eisendrache_pomieszczenia_mieszkalne_1.png|Pomieszczenia mieszkalne Der_Eisendrache_pomieszczenia_mieszkalne_2.png|Pomieszczenia mieszkalne Der_Eisendrache_pomieszczenia_mieszkalne_3.png|Pomieszczenia mieszkalne Der_Eisendrache_sala_trofeow_1.png|Sala trofeów Der_Eisendrache_sala_trofeow_2.png|Sala trofeów Der_Eisendrache_sala_trofeow_3.png|Sala trofeów Der_Eisendrache_gorny_dziedziniec_1.png|Górny dziedziniec Der_Eisendrache_gorny_dziedziniec_2.png|Górny dziedziniec Der_Eisendrache_gorny_dziedziniec_3.png|Górny dziedziniec Der_Eisendrache_baraki_1.png|Baraki Der_Eisendrache_baraki_2.png|Baraki Der_Eisendrache_pokoj_radiowy_1.png|Pokój radiowy Der_Eisendrache_pokoj_radiowy_2.png|Pokój radiowy Der_Eisendrache_centrum_kontroli_lotow_kosmicznych_1.png|Centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych Der_Eisendrache_centrum_kontroli_lotow_kosmicznych_2.png|Centrum kontroli lotów kosmicznych Der_Eisendrache_zbrojownia_1.png|Zbrojownia Der_Eisendrache_zbrojownia_2.png|Zbrojownia Der_Eisendrache_zbrojownia_3.png|Zbrojownia Der_Eisendrache_bastion.png|Bastion Der_Eisendrache_sklad_amunicji.png|Skład amunicji Der_Eisendrache_krypta_rodzinna.png|Krypta rodzinna Der_Eisendrache_krypta_1.png|Krypta Der_Eisendrache_krypta_2.png|Krypta Der_Eisendrache_krypta_3.png|Krypta Der_Eisendrache_laboratorium_1.png|Laboratorium Der_Eisendrache_laboratorium_2.png|Laboratorium Der_Eisendrache_platforma_rakiety_1.png|Platforma rakiety Der_Eisendrache_platforma_rakiety_2.png|Platforma rakiety Der_Eisendrache_platforma_rakiety_3.png|Platforma rakiety Der_Eisendrache_platforma_rakiety_4.png|Platforma rakiety Der_Eisendrache_MPD.png|MPD Der_Eisendrache_plakat.jpg|Plakat Wideo Call of Duty® Black Ops III - Awakening Der Eisendrache - oficjalny zwiastun PL|Zwiastun mapy en:Der Eisendrache Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III